Вильгельм/Реплики
Геймплей Выбор персонажа *"Up and at 'em!" *"Into the sky!" *"This is gonna go my way!" *"It is on!" *"Comin' your way!" *"I got moves!" *"Let's go to work!" *"Battle stations!" Присоединение к игре *"Systems online. Don't slow me down." *"All powered up. Let's dance." *"Ready to chew ass and spit gum! And I'm all outta ass." *"I got your six! Let's kill some stuff!" Видит аптечки *"Health!" *"Health, over here!" *"There's health here!" *"Some health over here!" *"Got some health for ya!" Закончились боеприпасы *"I'm out of ammo!" *"Out of ammo here!" *"I'm dry!" *"Need some ammo"! *"Anyone got ammo?" *"I'm out. I'm out!" *"Gimme ammo!" *"Dammit, I'm out!" *"I need more gun food!" *"I'm out, dammit!" *"Damn... NEED MORE BULLETS!" Видит безбашенного *"We got a badass here!" *"Badass on the way!" *"Badass incoming!" *"Heads up! Incoming badass!" *"Look out! Badass!" *"Target acquired! It's a badass!" *"Badass! Lock 'n load!" *"We've got a badass incoming!" *"BADASS!" *"Got a badass here!" Убийство врага *"Nailed it." *"Kill confirmed." Серия убийств *Могу делать это вееееесь день! (I can do this aaaaaall day!) *Я В УДАРЕ! (On a ROLL!) *Это ЛУЧШЕ, чем терапия! (This is BETTER than therapy!) *Да ладно вам, хоть ПОПЫТАЙТЕСЬ! (Come on, at least TRY!) *Трупы в штабеля укладываются! (Corpses pilin' up!) *Я неостановим! (I'm unstoppable!) *Машина-убийца ЗДЕСЬ И СЕЙЧАС! (Killin' machine RIGHT here!) *У меня есть кое-что для ВСЕХ! (I've got somethin' for EVERYONE!) *Получите! (Come get some!) Заморозка врага *"Cold enough for ya?" *"Enemy frozen!" *Остынь! Буквально (Chill! Literally) *Рад(Nice)/Лед(Ice) встретить вас! ПОНЯЛИ? Лед встр- ладно, забудьте (Ice to meet ya! GET IT? ICE T-- forget it) *Ты выглядел тепленьким (You looked a little warm) *"Cool off!" *"You equals popsicle!" *"Freeze!" *"You look better frozen." *"Feelin' the chill?" *"Chillerized!" *"NICE!" *"Froze that bad guy!" *"Enemy CHILLED!" *"Froze that guy!" *"Shatter'em!" *"Enemy ready for shattering!" *"Shatter that dude!" *"Frozen!" *"He's FREEZED!" *"Freeze that guy!" Убийство критическим попаданием *"Critical!" *"Your insides are outside, HAH!" *"Ouch." *"This gotta hurt." *"That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Выполнение достижений *Хех. Это было не очень сложно (Heh. That wasn't so tough) *Разобрался с этим (Nailed it) *Задача? Ну дааа (Challenge? Riiight) *Просто, как дважды два (Easy as pie) *Задание сделано (Challenge nailed) Вызов Волка и Святоши *Да, это только что случилось. (Yeah, that just happened!) *И стало нас трое! (And then there were three!) *Смотри, что я делаю из-за тебя! (Look what you made me do!) *Волк, Святоша, за работу! (Wolf and Saint, go to work!) *Взять их, парни! (Go get em', boys!) *Теперь ты сражаешься с тремя нами.(Now you've got the three of us!) *Вперед, дроны! (Go, drones!) *Выпускаю дронов! (Drones released!) *Сейчас всё пойдёт по моему сценарию!(This is gonna go my way!) *Приступим к работе! (Let's go to work!) *Все на позиции! (Battle stations!) Повышение уровня *"All systems are a go!" *"Red light! Green light!" *"Yeah!" *"Ding!" *"That's what I'm talking about!" *"It's about time!" *"Niiice!" *"Ho, yeah!" *"I feel... STRONGER!" Установка имплантов *"Upgrade time!" *"Systems upgrading!" *"Badder to the bone!" *"Systems online. Don't slow me down." *"All powered up. Let's dance." Получение урона *"Friggin' cold!" *"My gear's freezin' up." *"Damn, that's cold." *"Gah! Damn, that's freezing!" *"Hunh! S-s-s-seriously, that's really cold!" *"Hunh, I-I'm a damn popsicle!" *Дрожание Борьба за жизнь *"Urrghh.." *"D-DAMMIT!" *"Systems...Failing!" *"Goin'...offline!" Запуск Протокола ликвидации *Протоколы ликвидации активированы! (Termination protocols activated!) *Запасная энергия подключена! (Backup power online!) *Отключение системы неизбежно! (System shutdown imminent!) Детонация *Состояние критическое! ("Going critical!) *Время вышло! (Outta time!) *Смотрите! (Watch this!) Получает второе дыхание *"Back online!" *"Rebooted! AND PISSED!" *"Ready to rumble!" *"Reinitialized!" *"I... LIVE!" *"It'll take more than that!" *"Back from the brink!" *"Nice try!" *"All systems green!" *"That almost TICKLED! Gahaha!" Активация Пушки мести *Эй, дружок! (Hey, buddy!) *Люблю этого паренька! (I love this guy!) Видит боеприпасы *"Let's see what we got." *"Supplies here!" *"I found supplies!" *"Chest over here!" *"There's a chest here!" *"Supplies, over here!" *"Grab some goodies while you can!" Видит сундук *"Load up on guns!" *"Tools of the trade here." *"Open up for daddy!" *"More loot for papa!" *"Got a chest over here!" *Посмотрим, что ты прячешь (Let's see what you're hidin'!) *Че у тебя внутри? (Whatchu got inside?) *"Let's crack this puppy open!" Нашёл редкий предмет *Вижу качественные вещи (That's some quality merch right there) *И сегодня даже не мой др! (It ain't even my birthday!) *Сладкая, сладкая добыча (Sweet, sweet loot) *Ооо, мне нравится! (Oooh, I like that!) *О да, иди к папочке! (Oh yeah, come to papa!) *Это очень неплохая добыча (That's some mighty fine loot) Союзник поднимает на ноги *"Thanks for the assist!" *"You got a spare wrench in there, too?" *"Revive appreciated!" *"Thanks!" Поднимает союзника *"On your feet!" *"You better not die on me." *"Quit lounging around!" *"Get back into the fight!" *"Keep it together!" *"Walk it off!" *"I gotcha!" *"I got your back." *"Pain's all in the mind!" Вызывает на дуэль *"Wanna throw down?" *Разберемся с этим по-старомодному! (Let's settle this the old-fashioned way!) *Хочешь потанцевать? (Wanna dance?) *"Let's rumble!" *"You and me! Let's do this!" Вызван на дуэль другом *Ты сейчас серьезно? (You serious?) *Должно быть интересно (This should be interesting) *Ты против меня? Ну канееш (You versus me? Riiiiiight) *Я не думал, что ты такой задиристый. Помни - сам попросил (I didn't think you were that cocky. Remember - you asked for this) Выигрывает дуэль *О ДА! (OH YEAH!) *Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок! (Hope you learned your lesson!) *Даже не сомневался! (Never doubted it!) *Хорошая игра (GG) Отказ от дуэли *"A tie, seriously?" *"A tie? BOOOOO-RING!" *"Tie? Oh, man..." *"Unsatisfyingly inconclusive." *"I'm still not impressed." *"How did ya see that comin'?" Проигрывает дуэль *"Damn!" *"Damn it!" *"Next time!" *"You got lucky!" *Сердито "Nicely done." *"OK, that one's yours!" Столкновение на машине *"You should've moved!" *"I had the right-away!" *Кряхит Просит поменяться местами на машине Обращения к другим героям *Даа! (Yeah!) *Порви их, искатель! (Rip'em up, Vault Hunter!) *Вот это по-нашему! (That's how you do it!) *Пора убегать, мудаки! (Time to run, assholes!) Афина использует активный навык *Размозжи черепа, Афина! (Bash some skulls, Athena!) *Откуда у тебя этот щит, девочка? (Where did you get that shield, girl?) *Цельтесь в щит, придурки! (Aim for the shield, jackasses!) *Я прикрою тебя с фланга, Афина! (I'll keep them from flanking you, Athena!) *Дай им ПРЯМО в лица, Афина! (Get RIGHT in their faces, Athena!) Ниша использует активный навык *Ты, возможно, слишком этим наслаждаешься, Ниша! (You might be enjoying this too much, Nisha!) *У тебя жуткий взгляд, девочка! (You've got a creepy look in your eye, girl!) *Че как, Ниша? (What'chya doin, Nisha?) *Покажи им, Ниша! (Go get em' Nisha!) *Порви ублюдков! (Riddle the bastards!) Железяка использует активный навык *Ты портишь репутацию всем роботам (You give robotics a bad name!) *НЕТ! Умри, Железяка! (NO! Die, Claptrap!) *НЕ. НАЧИНАЙ. ТАНЦЕВАТЬ! (DO NOT. START. DANCING!) *Сделай что-то полезное, иначе Я СОЙДУ С УМА! (Do something useful, or else I will lose my FRIGGIN' MIND!) Двойник Джека *Хорошая работа, милашка! (Nice job, pretty boy!) *Ты не Джек, но, черт возьми, мне нравишься! (You ain't Jack, but hell if I don't like ya!) *Порви их, Джеки! (Tear'em up, Jackie!) *Не разочаруй меня, Джек! (Don't disappoint me, Jack!) *Спасибо, не-Джек! (Thanks, not-Jack!) Смотрит ЭХО-меню *"Let's see now." *"Training time." *"Hmm..." *"Let's have a look-see..." *"Do I come with a manual?" Бездействие *"Who am I gonna shoot next and where?" *"Know what I love about waitin' around? Nothin'." *"C'mon, let's keep the gears grindin'." *"C'mon already! I can stand around in my own time!" *"This place didn't get built for things NOT to get shot up." *"Yeah, I hate to stop. Man." *"Are my systems stuck on a logic loop or somethin'?" *"Man, thinkin' never gets easier." *"Time to get rollin'!" *"O. M. W., I've got the tools and the talent! Let's go!" *Ворчание Фразы босса из Borderlands 2 Также заимствует многие фразы гиперионских грузчиков. Теряет щит *"This is problematic." *"My shields are down!" *"Shields down!" Бросает гранату *"Throwing explosives!" *"Grenade!" *"Have some of this!" Насмешки *"Your pain is delicious." *"Exterminating." *"This is for the good of Pandora!" *"I will rip out your spine and defecate on it!" *"Time to die, bad guy!" *"Your struggle is meaningless!" *"Jack will win in the end!" *"This will hurt." *"I've fought Vault Hunters before!" *"I am Jack's righteous fury." *"This will be easier than New Haven!" Повалил Искателя *"Stay down, bandit!" *"Feel the might of Hyperion!" *"Taste the dirt!" Убил Искателя *"You are weak!" *"Ha!" *"Know the surprise!" *"As expected." *"Hehehahaha, this is unsurprising!" Получает урон *"Is this... pain?" *"Someone has made a mistake!" *"This is literally impossible!" *"My movement is impaired!" Игрок бросает гранату *"That is a grenade!" *"A grenade!" *"Oh!" *"Crap!" Реакция на применение навыков Шизострельба *"Shut the hell up!" *"Let's go, 'zerker!" *"Gun on, 'zerker!" *"Bring it, gunzerker!" en:Wilhelm/Quotes Категория:Реплики Категория:Вильгельм